1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device configured to withstand vibration caused by external factors.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device includes a shell housing a plurality of electronic components therein. The electronic components are precision pieces, and are prone to be damaged or destroyed by vibration when the portable electronic device is subjected to external impact, jarring, shock etc. Thus, the electronic components of the portable electronic device are at risk if the portable electronic device is accidentally bumped or dropped or misused, and the stability and reliable performance of the portable electronic device are liable to be impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.